People with diabetes need to keep their blood glucose level in the normal range by regularly monitoring it and injecting insulin based on the measured blood glucose level. This requires routine blood glucose measurements: Using a blood tester, the patient pierces the skin (e.g., on the finger tip) to draw blood, allowing a small quantity of blood to be sampled into the device for the analysis of glucose or other blood components.
The present invention particularly relates to compact, battery-driven portable blood glucose meters designed for self-monitoring of blood glucose levels by diabetic patients. Blood glucose meters are well known in the art. The field to which the present invention pertains is often very difficult to understand due to the high rate of technological progress and to the use of different technical terms by different inventors. Some technical terms are consistently used throughout the specification so long as the intended meanings are not lost, in order to distinguish the present invention over prior art as much as possible. The definitions of technical terms given in the specification are clarified as much as possible in the “Description of Embodiments” section described later.
Diabetes is a group of metabolic diseases in which a person chronically shows high blood sugar due to deficient insulin action. There are four main types of diabetes: (1) type 1 diabetes in which beta cells of the pancreas are unable to produce enough insulin due to autoimmune disease or sudden destruction of the cells; (2) type 2 diabetes characterized by relative insulin deficiency due primarily to insulin secretion reduction or insulin resistance; (3) diabetes that results from defects in genes that are responsible for beta cell function or insulin signaling, or from diseases such as exocrine pancreatic insufficiency; and (4) gestational diabetes.
Most patients with type 1 diabetes need insulin therapy, and so too do many of the patients suffering from other forms of diabetes.
Insulin was first discovered by Banting and Best in 1921. Animal-source insulin formulations, (e.g., those purified from the bovine or swine spleen) had been the only insulin formulations available until 1979, when the human insulin gene was identified and characterized. At present, genetically-engineered human insulin formulations as well as insulin analogue formulations are widely used.
Diabetic patients who need insulin therapy use a small (typically pen-shaped) injection syringe to inject an insulin formulation into the arm's, femoral or abdominal subcutaneous adipose tissue. The limited routes of administration stem from the fact that insulin is digested in the stomach and thus cannot be taken orally.
Insulin formulations come in roughly three basic types, each of which has its own onset time and duration time. For example, fast-acting insulin is characterized by the most rapid onset and shorter duration time.
Fast-acting insulin is employed when several injections are needed everyday. It is injected 15 to 20 minutes before meals or immediately after meals. Fast-acting insulin is designed to have a maximum activity 2 to 4 hours after the injection, with a duration of action lasting 6 to 8 hours.
Intermediate-acting insulin is designed to take effect 1 to 3 hours after the injection and achieve a maximum efficacy 6 to 10 hours after the injection, with a duration of action lasting 18 to 26 hours. A typical administration schedule of this type of insulin is to administer in the morning to cover insulin needs for the first half of the day, or to administer in the evening to cover overnight needs.
Slow-acting insulin is designed to hardly take effect during approximately 6 hours after injection and have a duration of action of 28 to 36 hours. Recently, other types of insulin formulations, including ultra-fast-acting insulin formulations and combined insulin formulations, are added to the insulin formulation category in some cases. These many types of insulin formulations, each having many properties, may be used alone as described above, but in many cases are used in combination to provide more efficacy.
For example, a single injection of intermediate-acting insulin per day merely results in minimal control of blood glucose levels; it is highly unlikely that optimal blood glucose control can be realized. However, a combined injection of two different types of insulin formulations—for example, fast-acting type and intermediate-acting type—in the morning can ensure more strict blood glucose control. Moreover, for the second injection, one or both of the fast-acting insulin and intermediate-acting insulin is administered at dinner time or bedtime.
An administration schedule currently adopted to achieve most strict blood glucose control is to inject both of a fast-acting insulin formulation and an intermediate-acting insulin formulation in the morning and evening, with several additional injections of a fast-acting insulin formulation at daytime. It is critical to alter the dosage of administration according to changes in the quantity of insulin required. Such a highly effective administration regime, however, requires that patients themselves have knowledge of diabetes as well as that careful attention be paid during therapy.
Among other factors, required insulin dose is important. Although diabetic patients, particularly elder diabetic patients, may receive the same dose of insulin formulation consistently everyday, the insulin dose needs to be adjusted according to their dietary, activity level or blood glucose level. People with diabetes have high blood glucose levels and thus risks of physiological disorders associated with degradation of microvessels (e.g., renal failure, skin ulcer, or intravitreal hemorrhage).
Meanwhile, hypoglycemia is triggered by accidental administration of excess insulin or in association with excess exercise or insufficient food intake, e.g., after regular administration of insulin or other glucose reducing agent. In extreme cases, hypoglycemia results in the brain's failure to maintain its energy metabolism, leading to psychosis, unconsciousness and, in serious cases, death.
It is therefore critical in diabetes therapy to control blood glucose levels. Proper blood glucose management requires routine confirmation of variations in blood glucose level (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Controlling patient's blood glucose level with a blood glucose measurement system was scientifically proved to be clinically effective by the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (hereinafter “DCCT”), a large-scale clinical study of diabetes, the findings of which were announced by the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial Research Group in 1993 (see Non-Patent Literature 3).
The DCCT replaced the conventional measurement of blood glucose, which was permitted only in medical facilities, with the now common self-monitoring of blood glucose (SMBG) that enables the patient to measure blood glucose level easily. The blood glucose measurement system is one in which a disposable blood glucose sensor is attached to a blood glucose meter.
The subject pierces the skin (e.g., on the finger or palm) with a puncture needle to draw a trace amount (several μL) of blood, allowing the blood to be loaded in the reagent layer of the blood sensor, where electrochemical reactions, mainly enzyme reactions, of glucose take place for the measurement of the concentration of glucose in blood.
Recent standard blood glucose sensors are capable of more precise measurement with a trace quantity of blood (1 μL or less) even in several seconds (see Patent Literatures 1 to 21, and 23 to 25).
Further, these blood glucose meters are so small as to be portable, enabling diabetic patients to measure, either inside or outside the house, blood glucose levels by themselves easily and precisely for self-monitoring.
In the DCCT, 1,441 diabetic patients, aged 13 to 39, with type 1 diabetes in the United States and Canada, were examined to study whether keeping blood glucose levels as close to normal as possible can slow the onset and progression of vascular complications caused by diabetes. The study showed that controlling blood glucose level plays a pivotal role in slowing the onset and progression of diabetic microvascular complication—one of the three major complications of diabetes. The study also showed that individuals with a history of better control had lesser onset of complications (see Non-Patent Literature 3).
Thus, the user of a self blood glucose meter controls blood glucose levels by determining the diet or insulin dose based on the measured blood glucose readings displayed on the screen. The user monitors changes in blood glucose level to keep it in the normal range.
In the DCCT, HbA1c level was employed as an indicator of blood glucose control. The American Diabetes Association set the HbA1c target to 7.0%, and research was undertaken using various types of insulin formulations and various methods of administration.
However, some clinical research reported that during insulin potentiation therapy for diabetic patients, some showed remarkable body weight increase as HbA1c level dropped to near 7.0%, and others did not show remarkable body weight increase and no reduction in HbA1c level to near 7.0% (see Non-Patent Literatures 4 and 5).
While the DCCT established a clear direction for the treatment of complications of diabetics, it is frequently reported that many diabetic patients cannot achieve target HbA1c levels, and what is even worse, they elevated HbA1c levels year after year.
Macroangiopathy (cardiovascular disease associated with arterial sclerosis), a complication which would not be “peculiar” to diabetes, is seen even in short-term diabetic patients who have well-managed blood glucose levels. This is also demonstrated in clinical trials such as the United Kingdom Prospective Diabetes Study (hereinafter “UKPDS”), in which the onset and progression of arterial sclerosis was not prevented by merely relying on blood glucose control using HBA1c level as a main indicator (see Non-Patent Literature 6).
Insulin resistance, which was found problematic in the above clinical trial, slows carbohydrate metabolism as well as lipid metabolism to trigger diabetes or hyperlipidemia. This leads to insulin resistance and excessive accumulation of abdominal visceral fat that in turn causes insulin resistance, disturbing the blood pressure adjustment mechanism and eventually leading to hyperpiesia. This clinical condition is metabolic syndrome in itself.
Visceral fat obesity accelerates the progress of arterial sclerosis and slows carbohydrate metabolism, which may eventually result in the development of diabetes. If an individual with a short duration of diabetes and a history of better blood glucose control developed cardiovascular disease, this fact is consistent with the conclusion of the UKPDS described above.
To address the problem of high prevalence of diabetes associated with metabolic syndrome due to westernization, it would be increasingly important to actively promote diet therapy and exercise therapy (see Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Exercise therapy is effective in the treatment of type-2 diabetes, and its effectiveness as a countermeasure against metabolic syndrome as well as against visceral fat obesity underlying metabolic syndrome has been focused. In 2007, Johnson et al reported the effects of exercise therapy in detail.
Johnson et al reported the results of 8-month exercise training programs conducted on 171 overweight subjects, including 41 individuals diagnosed as metabolic syndrome (those who have three or more of the following risk factors: elevated blood glucose, increased waist circumference, elevated blood pressure, and hyperlipidemia), randomly assigned to one of the following 3 exercise training groups.
Group (1): walking for 30 minutes to 1 hour a day for 3 to 5 days (equivalent to walking 19 km/week); Group (2): jogging 19 km/week, or Group (3): running 32 km/week.
Effect of exercise was observed for all 3 exercise groups. At the end of the trial, the number of subjects presented with metabolic syndrome was reduced to 27 (see Non-Patent Literature 7).
Meanwhile, extensive research has been undertaken on exercise itself: As a measure of the metabolic rate during a physical activity (e.g., training), metabolic equivalents (hereinafter “METs”) was established, a unit for expressing the intensity of physical activities by the multiplication equivalent to the counterpart during rest. This measure enabled easy conversion of exercise intensity into calories.
One MET is equivalent to the rest metabolic rate, i.e., 3.5 ml O2-kg−1-min−1. Using METs, the standardized unit of intensity of physical activities, the amount of any exercise can be expressed in terms of METs multiplied by the duration of the exercise (see Non-Patent Literature 8).
The research led to scientific studies of exercise in mathematical and biological aspects. By way of one example, extensive research is being undertaken on exercise, health and disease across a broad set of ages, races and environments, such as relationship between exercise amount and unhealthy weight gain, environmental interventions for eating and physical activity in middle schools, and relative intensity of physical activity and coronary heart disease (see Non-Patent Literatures 9-12).
If the amount of exercise (intensity of physical activities multiplied by time) is not suited to the clinical condition of the diabetic patient, it results in side effects, including risks of elevated blood glucose caused by exercise under high blood glucose level conditions; fundal hemorrhage due to aggravated retinopathy; arrhythmia or cardiac arrest due to autonomic disorder; hypoglycemia unawareness; progression of nephropathia; and, in the case of obesity, articular disorder.
As most diabetic patients are not young, they may suffer from articular disorder and, therefore, it is often the case that they cannot perform exercise. Thus, non-exercise activity thermogenesis (NEAT), the energy expenditure of physical activities other than exercise, became known by the paper published by the research group of the Mayo Clinic (Unites States) in the 1990s (see Non-Patent Literature 13).
In the 2007 report by Johnson et al above, exercise was shown to be effective even with the modest exercise program (walking 19 km/week). It is thus expected that exercise programs will be developed that can improve, even when used by older diabetic patients, metabolic syndrome outcomes and blood glucose levels (see, inter alia, Non-Patent Literature 7).
The Japan Diabetes Society considers blood glucose control by exercise therapy as a first step toward treating diabetes. While paying attention to metabolic syndrome, Treatment Guide for Diabetes 2006-2007 focuses on “sustained well controlled blood glucose level, body weight, blood pressure and serum lipid level”, and “prevention of onset and progression of diabetic microvascular complications (retinopathy, nephropathia and nerve disorder) and arteriosclerotic diseases (ischemic cardiac disease, cerebrovascular disease, and arteriosclerosis obliterans)”.
The ultimate objective of diabetes treatment is to: attain quality of life (QOL) comparable to those of healthy individuals as well as to ensure lifespan expectancy comparable to those of healthy individuals (see Non-Patent Literature 2). It is, however, difficult to achieve this objective only with a blood glucose meter and medications like insulin, thus prompting research and development of various devices, drugs and treatment methods (see Non-Patent Literature 2).
One recent example of the result of the research and development is a glucose measurement method that is capable of continuous measurement of the glucose level in the interstitial fluid.
For example, Glucowatch (Cygnas Inc. U.S.), a device used in the U.S. and other countries, is capable of continuous measurement of glucose level in interstitial fluid by reverse iontophoresis. This device is a noninvasive glucose monitoring device which can collect glucose from interstitial fluid across the patient's skin without relying on heat, electricity or chemicals. More specifically, the device monitors blood glucose in real time, i.e., in a time period short enough to enable a diabetic patient to take appropriate action to correct blood glucose levels.
In a preferred embodiment, the glucose collecting device includes a reservoir containing a glucose collection medium (e.g., water), which reservoir is placed in the stratum corneum of the patient's skin for a predetermined period of time. After the passage of a predetermined time period, at least a portion of the glucose collection medium is taken out of the reservoir for subsequent analysis to measure the quantity of glucose present. The commercial product distributed in the market is, as its name indicates, a wristwatch-type glucose monitoring device (see Patent Literature 26).
As a method and system for continuous glucose monitoring configured by a glucose sensor and measurement, a convenient method and system for monitoring physiological characteristic values (characteristic value monitoring system) are disclosed. The glucose sensor is primarily adapted for use in subcutaneous human tissue.
The system is disclosed as being placed in a variety of other types of physiological milieus, such as muscle, lymph, organ tissue, veins, arteries or the like, as well as being used in related environments such as animal tissue, providing sensor readings on an intermittent, near-continuous or continuous basis.
A signal from the sensor set is transmitted to the characteristic monitor. The sensor set and monitor are disclosed as being for determining glucose levels in the body fluids of the user without the use of, or necessity of, a wire of cable connection between the transmitter and the monitor (see Patent Literature 27).
A telemetered characteristic monitor system for remotely monitoring user's characteristic is disclosed that includes a remotely located data receiving device, a sensor for producing signal indicative of a characteristic of a user, and a transmitter device.
The transmitter device includes a housing and a sensor connector coupled to the housing. The sensor connector can be coupled to the sensor for receiving a signal therefrom.
The transmitter device further includes a processor and a transmitter. The processor is disposed in the housing coupled to the sensor connector and processes the signals from the sensor for delivery to the remotely located data receiving device. The transmitter is coupled to the processor for wirelessly transmitting the processed signals to the remotely located data receiving device.
The sensor set is disclosed as being able to be implanted in and/or through subcutaneous, demal, sub-dermal, inter-peritoneal or peritoneal tissue. The transmitter is disclosed as transmitting data from the sensor set to the characteristic monitor for determining body characteristics. The sensor and monitor are for determining glucose levels in the blood and/or body fluids of the user without the use of, or necessity of, a wire or cable connection between the transmitter and the monitor.
However, it is disclosed that it will be recognized that further embodiments of the sensor and monitor may be used to determine the levels of other agents, characteristics or compositions, such as hormones, cholesterol, medication concentrations, pH, oxygen saturation, viral loads (e.g., HIV), or the like. Moreover, it is disclosed that further embodiments may provide sensor readings on an intermittent or continuous basis (see Patent Literature 28).
An electrochemical sensor for determining the presence or concentration of an analyte in a fluid is disclosed, the sensor including (1) a membrane system containing an enzyme, wherein the enzyme reacts with the analyte; (2) an electroactive surface including a working electrode, the working electrode including a conductive material and configured to measure a product of the reaction of the enzyme with the analyte; and (3) an auxiliary electrode including a conductive material and configured to generate oxygen, wherein the auxiliary electrode is situated such that the oxygen generated diffuses to the enzyme or to the electroactive surface.
The sensor is disclosed as being a continuous device, for example a subcutaneous, transdermal, or intravascular device. In some embodiments, the device is disclosed as being capable of analyzing a plurality of intermittent blood samples.
The sensor may use any known method, including invasive, minimally invasive, and noninvasive sensing techniques, to provide an output signal indicative of the concentration of the analyte of interest.
The sensor is of the type that senses a product or reactant of an enzymatic reaction between an analyte and an enzyme in the presence of oxygen as a measure of the analyte in vivo or in vitro. Such a sensor typically includes a membrane surrounding the enzyme through which a bodily fluid passes and in which an analyte within the bodily fluid reacts with an enzyme in the presence of oxygen to generate a product.
The product is then measured using electrochemical methods and thus the output of an electrode system functions as a measure of the analyte.
It is also disclosed in some embodiments that the electrode system can be used with any of a variety of known in vivo or in vitro analyte sensors or monitors. In some embodiments, the analyte for measurement by the sensing regions, devices, and methods is glucose (see Patent Literature 29).
Various types of sensors that are capable of measuring the flow rate of a fluid that passes over the electrodes of the sensor are disclosed. In any of the sensors, an electrode, designated as the flow rate-determining electrode, is used in conjunction with the conventional electrodes such as a working electrode, a reference electrode, and a counter electrode, to determine the flow rate of the fluid.
In another aspect a sensor is disclosed that measures the concentration of an analyte in a sample of fluid when the sample flows continuously over the electrodes of the sensor, especially when the flow rate of the biological sample is relatively low.
It is disclosed in Patent Literature 30 that the sensor and method disclosed are particularly applicable to continuous monitoring sensors that involve the measurement of a reaction product or a reactant as a means for determining the concentration of an analyte in a biological sample. With reference to the drawings, the sensor can be placed in an insulating attachment (not shown) having two openings. The sample inlet and sample outlet are aligned with these openings in the attachment, and the sensor can be secured to the device with the aid of alignment rings.
One of the openings in the attachment serve as the inlet, and the other opening serves as the outlet. This outlet is also connected to a reservoir, where the used sample is stored. The outlet is also connected to a vacuum generator that creates a necessary pressure difference for the sample to flow out of the artificial opening in the skin of the body part. The attachment can be fastened to the body part by means of a pressure-sensitive adhesive, such as a double-sided adhesive tape (see Patent Literature 30).
As described above, CGM system (hereinafter “CGMS”) glucose sensors need to be kept attached to the body during monitoring on their sensor section. Glucose sensors that can be worn during sleeping and, more recently, glucose sensors that can be worn for a straight week are emerging on the market (see Non-Patent Literature 14).
Nevertheless, blood glucose control is impossible only with the CGMS due to the time lag between the measurement and the arrival of glucose from the vascular blood to the interstitial fluid or due to the time lag between measurements which is inherent in the CGMS.
It is said that the required insulin dose varies depending on the body weight, emotional stress or disease, especially types of infectious diseases. Failure to appropriately adjust the insulin dose or timing of the injection results in either insulin overdose that triggers hypoglycemia or in insulin shortage that triggers hyperglycemia, both of which is fatal to the body.
As a measure of reducing such risks, continuous subcutaneous insulin infusion (hereinafter “CSII”) is increasingly spreading throughout the U.S. and many other countries (see, inter alia, Non-Patent Literature 1).
As such a device, Flaherty J Christopher et al discloses devices, systems and methods for patient infusion, specifically a system including a separate, remote control device including a fluid delivery device.
The disclosed fluids to be delivered include insulin, antibiotics, nutritional fluids, total parenteral nutrition or TPN, analgesics, morphine, hormones or hormonal drugs, gene therapy drugs, anticoagulants, analgesics, cardiovascular medications, AZT or chemotherapeutics. The disclosed medical conditions to be treated include diabetes, cardiovascular disease, pain, chronic pain, cancer, AIDS, neurological diseases, Alzheimer's disease, ALS, hepatitis, Parkinson's disease and spasticity. Thus, Flaherty J Christopher et al discloses a system that may function as an insulin pump (see Patent Literature 31).
Further, Flaherty J Christopher et al discloses a fluid delivery device designed to deliver insulin, antibiotics, nutritional fluids, total parenteral nutrition or TPN, analgesics, morphine, hormones or hormonal drugs, gene therapy drugs, anticoagulants, analgesics, cardiovascular medications, AZT or chemotherapeutics, for the treatment of diabetes, cardiovascular disease, pain, chronic pain, cancer, AIDS, neurological diseases, Alzheimer's Disease, ALS, hepatitis, Parkinson's disease or spasticity. The device includes a housing that surrounds a reservoir chamber.
In fluid communication with the reservoir chamber is a dispenser for dispensing the fluid from the reservoir in finite amounts. The dispenser is controlled by an electronic microcontroller (referred to as a “local processor”) of the fluid delivery device. The fluid delivery device further includes a communication element that receives information from a remote control device not mechanically attached to the fluid delivery device (see Patent Literature 32).
Ahead of the above-described inventions, Funderburk Jeffery V et al disclosed, as an infusion pump of the type used for controlled delivery of medication to a patient, an improved infusion pump and related medication-containing syringe that include matingly interfitting components to ensure pump use with a syringe that is used to administer insulin and other medications (see Patent Literature 33).
In Patent Literature 34, Funderburk Jeffery V et al discloses improvements in medical fluid infusion systems and devices for delivering a selected infusion fluid, stating that patients are required to exercise at least some degree of caution in order to protect against accidental damage to the infusion pump and/or accidental removal of the transcutaneous infusion cannula.
By way of example, Funderburk Jeffery V et al maintains that it is necessary to temporarily disconnect the pump from the patient whenever the patient is involved in an activity which may subject the pump to potential damage, and discloses a quick-connect coupling that permits temporary disconnection and subsequent re-connection of an infusion fluid source to a patient, without requiring removal of a transcutaneous infusion cannula from the patient, during bathing, showering, swimming or similar activities which may expose the pump to water damage (see Patent Literature 34).
In Patent Literature 35, Feldmann William G et al discloses an improved occlusion detector in an medication infusion pump to monitor medication delivery to a patient and to provide an early alarm in the event of medication nondelivery.
The occlusion detector includes a force sensor and a related control circuit for reading and comparing the pressure applied to the medication at a time corresponding with medication delivery to the patient and at a later time shortly preceding the next dosage. If the difference between the two pressure readings is less than a predetermined value, an occlusion is indicated and an alarm is activated (see Patent Literature 35).
In Patent Literature 36, Mann Alfred E et al discloses an infusion system for infusing a liquid such as insulin into the body. The infusion system includes an external infusion device and a remote commander. The external infusion device includes a housing, a receiver, a processer, and an indication device. The receiver is coupled to the housing and receives remotely generated commands.
The processer is coupled to the housing and the receiver to control the external infusion device in accordance with the remotely generated commands received. The indication device indicates when a command has been received and indicates when the command is being utilized to control the external infusion device.
With this configuration, the external infusion device can be concealed from view when being remotely commanded. The remote commander includes a commander housing, a keypad for transmitting commands, and a transmitter for transmitting commands to the receiver of the external infusion device (see Patent Literature 36).
In Patent Literature 37, Mann Alfred E et al further discloses a telemetered characteristic monitor system that includes a remotely located data receiving device, a sensor for producing signal indicative of a characteristic of a user, and a transmitter device.
The transmitter device includes a housing, a sensor connector, a processer, and a transmitter. The transmitter receives the signals from the sensor and wirelessly transmits the processed signals to the remotely located data receiving device.
The processor coupled to the sensor processes the signals from the sensor for transmission to the remotely located data receiving device. The data receiving device may be a characteristic monitor, a data receiver that provides data to another device, an RF programmer for a medical device, a medication delivery device (e.g., infusion pump) or the like (see Patent Literature 37).
In Patent Literature 38, Steven E. Wojcik discloses a low-profile infusion set for frequent or continuous subcutaneous injection of medication, which may remain in place for several days.
The infusion set includes a cannula housing adapted for mounting onto a person's skin and a needle housing adapted to for connection to the cannula housing. The cannula housing has a locking element positioned thereon. A cannula is connected to the cannula housing and extends therefrom. The needle housing has at least a first flexible sidewall and a resilient band connected to the sidewall for deformation upon deflection of the sidewall (see Patent Literature 38).
As described above, CSII is an injection method that involves sustained subcutaneous delivery of fast-acting insulin through the use of an insulin pump such as that disclosed by any of the above patent literatures, which insulin pump may be coupled to a tube.
The insulin pump is a cellular phone-sized automatic insulin infusion device, and an insulin formulation is injected through a catheter (a thin tube) subcutaneously inserted into the femoral or abdominal region. An example of another type of an insulin pump product is a small, insulin medication-containing pump that can be directly attached to the skin, where release of medication is wirelessly controlled.
In contrast to injection syringes that inject all of the medication at a time, insulin pumps are capable of automatic, sustained administration of low doses of insulin over 24 hours. This is believed to be equivalent to the basic insulin secretion in a healthy person.
The insulin pump system can be carried around all day in a clothe pocket or on the waist belt, and one may administer additional insulin e.g., before meals by turning on the switch of the main body. This is also believed to be equivalent to the basic insulin secretion in a healthy person.
Thus, the most significant advantage of CSII is its stable delivery of insulin. With typical insulin injection, sufficient insulin may not be supplied at a time immediately after injection or when the last medication is becoming ineffective thus leading to hyperglycemia. Conversely, when insulin is injected at peak efficacy, it may trigger hypoglycemia. CSII, by contrast, can relatively stablize blood glucose levels as it can deliver a controlled dose of insulin in a sustained manner.
In general, insulin secretion rate slightly changes during night sleep, and the dawn phenomenon—an abnormal early-morning increase in blood glucose level—has been the major challenge to be addressed in the treatment of diabetes, especially type-1 diabetes.
With CSII, insulin doses can be finely adjusted; a basic infusion dose can also be programmed before injection. This enables delivery of finely-controlled doses of insulin during night sleep, thereby solving the above issue.
There might be no problems if people with diabetics can spend life repeating the same pattern every day, e.g., eating meals of defined calories at defined times and receiving defined doses of insulin. In a real society, however, it is often difficult to spend such ideal life repeating the defined pattern over and over again.
Meanwhile, since CSII mechanically delivers insulin, failure to deliver insulin due to malfunction or clogging of the tubes immediately induces hyperglycemia, which may lead to life-threatening problems. This is the most serious concern with CSII.
It is therefore critical with CSII to self-monitor blood glucose levels by frequent blood glucose measurements along with checking of the CSII instrument. Moreover, patients receiving CSII therapy are required to acquire enough knowledge to deal with unexpected hyperglycemia, as well as to carry a normal insulin syringe and an insulin formulation all the time for possible insulin delivery failure due to pump trouble (see Non-Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, several companies are conducting research and development of inhalable insulin formulations and insulin inhalers, which are noninvasive (see Patent Literatures 39 and 40). More recently, orally absorbable insulin formations have been developed.
Further disclosed is an invention concerning an artificial pancreas in which (1) the CGMS that allows for continuous measurement of the glucose level in the interstitial fluid, (2) the insulin pump that can deliver controlled doses of insulin in a sustained manner to relatively stabilize the blood glucose level, and (3) algorithms for controlling the CGMS and insulin pumps are combined.
Wittman Uwe et al discloses an array and a method for dosing a hormone suitable for regulating the blood glucose, especially insulin, of a diabetic patient.
With reference to the representative relationship diagram, Wittman Uwe et al discloses an array for dosing a hormone suitable for regulating blood glucose of a patient, the array including (A) a measuring device for detecting measured values correlatable with blood glucose; (B) a controlling section which comprises a controller to process the measured values according to a control algorithm and a hormone dosing unit to administer a hormone dose, and (C) a pilot control device acting on the controlling section to reduce the dead time of the control.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the the Wittman invention, the degree of physical activity of the diabetic is taken into consideration by the pilot control device having an activity measuring unit for the sensory detection of the degree of physical activity of the patient. In order to detect resting states of the patient such as lying, sitting or standing, an advantageous embodiment provides the pilot control device with a position sensor, in particular a mercury switch or spirit level.
In order to detect states of exercise, it is advantageous that the pilot control device has a motion sensor, in particular a pedometer. Also with regard to an indirect detection of physical strain it is advantageous that the pilot control device has a sensor for detecting body parameters of the patient such as heart rate, body temperature or skin conductivity.
Furthermore, Wittman Uwe discloses that the array illustrated in the drawing enables an automatic regulation of the blood glucose of a diabetic patient. The array is disclosed as being essentially composed of a controlling section for the fine adjustment of insulin administration, a pilot control device for the coarse pre-control of the controlling section in accordance with at least one influencing or disturbing variable which influences the blood glucose level of the patient, and a measuring device for the sequential detection of measured values correlated with the blood glucose level.
The array is additionally provided with a motion sensor. A pedometer can be employed as such a motion sensor to quantify physical activity levels during walking or running. A further additional sensor is used to detect body parameters of the patient which at least indirectly allow conclusions about physical activity, i.e., in particular heat beat frequency, body or skin temperature and skin conductivity.
According to a further advantageous embodiment, the measuring device has a glucose sensor which preferably utilizes microdialysis technology to detect tissue glucose values as measured values.
This allows a continuous detection of the regulating variable without having to maintain a direct access to the blood circulation. Wittman Uwe discloses that the pre-control is particularly advantageous in this regard since the glucose transfer between blood and tissue occurs with a certain delay.
The blood glucose level is not measured directly due to the difficulties of a permanent intravenous access, but rather the correlatable tissue glucose level in the subcutaneous fatty tissue of the patient is measured. For this purpose the measuring device has a glucose sensor which utilizes microdialysis technology in a known manner. For this a microdialysis probe implanted in the tissue is supplied with a perfusion liquid and the glucose content is detected sequentially by an electrochemical-enzymatic electrosensor connected downstream. The measured values can be derived quasi-continuously or at intervals.
Wittman's glucose sensor may correspond to the above-described CGMS, although not clearly indicated. The dosing unit may be formed as an insulin pump which enables an automatic subcutaneous insulin application via an infusion cannula for example in the stomach region. The microdialysis probe as well as infusion cannula can be implanted by the patient himself without medical supervision.
The time delays occurring in the control due to transfer from blood to subcutaneous tissue can be managed without problems by the proposed control strategy. The entire control array can be accommodated in a portable instrument carried on the body of the patient which thus undertakes the function of the pancreas for normoglycaemic metabolic control. The dosing unit may be formed as an insulin pump (see Patent Literature 41).
However, using any control algorithm, the Wittman's measuring device for detecting measured values correlatable with blood glucose inevitably entails time delays associated with glucose transfer from blood to the interstitial fluid.
Moreover, the Wittman invention employs a configuration wherein “a microdialysis probe implanted in the tissue is supplied with a perfusion liquid and the glucose content is detected sequentially by an electrochemical-enzymatic electrosensor connected downstream,” which configuration further increases time delays. It remains skeptical that measured values follow blood glucose rise after a meal, which should be strictly controlled particularly during the treatment of diabetes.
Control algorithms based on measured values measured in the presence of time delays are not practical for insulin dosing. Further, the Wittman invention fails to describe the following points.
Specifically, the Wittman invention remains silent with respect to how the control algorithms specifically control insulin dosing while considering the required insulin dose that changes from moment to moment depending on the onset time lag, body weight, emotional stress or disease (especially infectious disease).
However, the Wittman's attitude toward solving the foregoing problems as much as possible with the “pilot control device” that measures “the degree of physical activity of the diabetic” is commendable. It still remains skeptical whether many of the foregoing problems can be resolved with a “position sensor, in particular a mercury switch or spirit level,” “motion sensor, in particular a pedometer” or “a sensor to detect body parameters of the patient which at least indirectly allow conclusions about physical activity, i.e., in particular heart beat frequency, body or skin temperature and skin conductivity.”
Wittman's efforts to improve control accuracy as much as possible by employing a “position sensor, in particular a mercury switch or spirit level,” and a “sensor to detect body parameters of the patient which at least indirectly allow conclusions about physical activity, i.e., in particular heart beat frequency, body or skin temperature and skin conductivity” in a multi-sensor device (later described) can be understood.
However, the sensors for detecting body parameters need to be closely attached to the body all the time and therefore are awkward to use. Moreover, these sensors increase the product price. Considering burgeoning medical costs facing the governments around the world, high-price products are not ideal.
It should be concluded from the description “it is advantageous that the pilot control device has a motion sensor, in particular a pedometer for the detection of exercise” that the Wittman invention underestimates the side effects of physical activities as will be described later; it cannot be said “advantageous” in view of the fact that diabetic patients entrust their life to the artificial pancreas. From these points of view, there is no choice but to conclude that the Wittman invention is nothing more than words on paper.
Finally, the difference between “living activity” as used in the present invention and “physical activity” as used in the Wittman invention will be clarified below.
The Wittman invention employs “a motion sensor, in particular a pedometer” for the detection of states of exercise. “Living activity” according to the present invention are activities whose energy expenditure is defined by the so-called non-exercise activity thermogenesis or NEAT—energy expended in daily activities not designated as exercise. More specifically, daily living activities include activities such as sleeping and eating, other than exercise. It is particularly emphasized that “living activity” as used in the sense of the present invention and “physical activity” as used in the Wittman invention are totally different. It should be noted that daily living activities cannot be detected with a pedometer.
About a year and a half after the application of the Wittman invention, Kitaguchi filed an application concerning an invention relating to artificial pancreas, which is substantially the same as the Wittman's invention (see Patent Literature 93).
Herein, the Kitaguchi's invention will not be described in detail as it is identical to the Wittman invention. The Kitaguchi invention is novel over the Wittman invention in that a medical practitioner can wirelessly monitor the control state of the patient's blood glucose level.
The DAWN Study in 2001, a comprehensive survey of stakeholders in diabetes, reported that the average consultation time per day in Japan is the shortest among the countries surveyed; the current situation in Japan is that each diabetic patient cannot be adequately consulted.
In 2005, according to the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare of Japan, 7 million Japanese people are presumed to suffer from diabetes, causing a severe squeeze on the Japan's medical insurance system. In view of this circumstance, it is not feasible for medical practitioners to determine the dose of insulin with reference to the patient's blood glucose level or history of blood glucose control (see Non-Patent Literatures 15 and 16).
It is also disclosed that instruments can be interconnected by near-field wireless communication, eliminating the need to install them in one device (housing). Based on the inventions described above, Insulet Corporation and Medtronic Inc. have already developed and commercialized a small-sized insulin pump that performs near-field wireless communication and a small-sized CGMS transmitter, respectively, in the U.S. and other countries (see Patent Literatures 27, 28 and 31-37).
The CGMS and insulin pumps described above have not yet been frequently used in clinical sites; these devices are used by only a fraction of diabetic patients, which is too far from the objective of the Japan Diabetes Society.
One possible reason for this is that since diabetes is chronic disease that entails no pain, diabetic patients find monitoring of blood glucose level burdensome and thus are reluctant to go to hospital or receive insulin therapy, even when their medical conditions are getting worse. Moreover, the fact that many of the diabetic patients are older and HBA1c level increase due to aging should be taken into account. However, diabetic patients are less willing to receive such a therapy that entails changes in living environments e.g., dietary pattern or exercise pattern. Due to recent trends toward nuclear families, it would be difficult for family members to encourage a diabetic family member to receive insulin therapy.
Failure to support diabetes treatment in light of the life pattern or detailed record of daily changes in blood glucose level in the Japan's medical insurance system may be responsible for the elevated HBA1c levels in diabetic patients.
At present, no instruments are available that enable medical practitioners to record daily living activities of diabetic patients to monitor their life patterns. As general instruments that record physical activities, Manpo-kei® (pedometer), accelerometer, heart rate monitor, GPS monitor, multi-location device, multi-sensor device and the like are commercially available, each of which will be described below.
A pedometer is a non-expensive device that can readily record daily living activities. It generally counts footfalls, and therefore, cannot detect physical activities that entail no foot motions, e.g., anaerobics such as weight lifting, bicycle exercise and daily activities (see Non-Patent Literatures 17 and 18).
It is also reported that pedometers cannot measure step counts and traveled distance accurately even during walking (see Non-Patent Literatures 17).
Even expensive pedometers have an error of 30% in terms of energy consumed by walking (see Non-Patent Literatures 19).
In Japan, it has been reported that a pedometer or step counter was developed by Hiraga Gennai around 1775. A pedometer is designed to detect oscillations transmitted to the device with an oscillation sensor and, based on the detection outputs, to count the number of frequency, or steps.
Pedometers are disclosed in which, in the sensor section, a pendulum is biased upwardly by a spring so that the pendulum swings vertically along with vertical walking motion, that a conduction signal is generated at the time when the pendulum contacts the contact point in the down motion, and that the signal is electrically processed in an electric circuit to count a step (see Patent Literatures 42-44).
As pedometers that process step count data, for example, pedometers that record step count trend-waves are available.
Patent Literature 45 discloses a pedometer that displays not only step counts, but a graph that shows daily changes in step count on the screen.
Patent Literature 46 discloses a pedometer that includes a step counter section and a main body, wherein the step counter section has step counting means having a function of storing step count data, and attachment means, and wherein the main body has calculation means and display means. The step counter section and the main body are so configured that when they are detachably coupled together, the data stored in the step counting means is transferred to the calculation means of the main body.
Other examples include exercise amount display systems that visually notify the user of traveled distance and calorie consumption for increasing motivation toward walking exercise (see Patent Literature 47).
Further, pedometers are disclosed that include an input device, a storage/calculation device and a display device for body parameters (e.g., age, gender, height and weight), and a step count detection device, for measuring step counts and then calculating and displaying the amount of energy consumed in terms of amount (e.g., grams, bowls, cups, etc.) of food such as rice, liquor or noodle (see Patent Literature 48).
Examples of pedometers that can count an additional parameter are those capable of measurement of pulse waves. Examples thereof include pedo-pulse meters and pedometers that can detect pulse waves and steps with the same sensor (see Patent Literatures 49 and 50).
A device is also disclosed in which a pedometer function and a radio receiving function using a compact frequency synthesizer are realized as a single device (see Patent Literature 51).
Patent Literature 52 discloses a portal wireless transmitter including communication means. The portable wireless transmitter disclosed by Patent Literature 52 includes time calculation means for calculating lapse time, wireless signal transmitting means for transmitting a wireless signal, control means for controlling these means, and step counting means of counting the steps of the user who carries the portable wireless transmitter.
The control means regularly transmits the step count, which has been counted for a predetermined time period based on the output of the time counting means by the step counting means, to the wireless signal transmitting means.
In addition, Patent Literatures 53 and 54 disclose vital data collection/display devices that collect vital data from externally mounted vital sensors such as a manometer, a thermometer, an electrocardiographic monitor, a weight scale, a pedometer, and/or a body fat scale, for displaying on the display.
The devices disclosed by Patent Literatures 53 and 54 has a vital sensor collection table and a display layout changing function. The vital sensor collection table is used for the selection of a vital sensor from which vital data is to be retrieved and displayed on the display, among the vital sensors externally mounted. The display layout changing function optimizes the display layout, which is displayed on the display in accordance with the content of the vital sensor collection table, so that the display area becomes large enough to allow for easily recognition of the displayed data.
When using a portable a manometer with a pedometer, changes in patient's blood pressure are measured around the clock using a function of a cellular phone.
In this continuous blood pressure measuring method, a patient carries a manometer all the day, so that the measured value is regularly transmitted to the information management server with a data communication function of the cellular phone, whereby the patient's health condition is monitored by checking blood pressure changes along with the step count displayed on the pedometer (see Patent Literatures 53 and 54).
Patent Literature 55 also discloses an instrument in which a pedometer and a body fat scale are integrated. The instrument disclosed by Patent Literature 55 has a function of displaying step counts and calorie consumption, and a function of displaying a measured body fat percentage and a body fat mass. The pedometer counts steps and measures calorie consumption based on the step counts, step pitch (time per step) and body weight. The instrument judges the user's degree of obesity based on the body fat percentage, age, and sex, and calculates and displays a daily calorie target based on the obesity judgment in consideration of the user's age.
Patent Literature 56 also discloses a health/step count management instrument in which step counting means is incorporated. The instrument disclosed by Patent Literature 56 includes a portable housing having a display section; a pair of body impedance measuring electrodes disposed on the surface of the housing; data input means for receiving input of personal data selected from sex, age, body height and body weight; and body fat percentage calculating means of calculating an actual body fat percentage based on a body impedance generated when a small current is sent through the body with the electrodes and on the personal data input via the data input means. In addition to step counts, body fat percentage is displayed on the display section.
More recently, Manpo-kei® (pedometer)-incorporated writing materials for detecting rotary motions, and pedometers for water walking are disclosed (see Patent Literatures 57 and 58). It can be therefore concluded that pedometers are devices designed for healthy people, which can measure exercise amount and step counts at low costs.
An accelerometer is a device that can measure daily living activities more accurately and readily than pedometers. It measures the acceleration relative to a certain axis. It is reported that accelerators use piezoelectric elements, micromechanical springs, capacitance changes or the like (see Non-Patent Literature 20).
Patent Literature 59 discloses a portable exercise amount measuring device as an accelerometer for walking. The device is carried by a subject and calculates and displays an exercise amount. With reference to the drawing, the user's motion is detected by a 3-axis acceleration sensor.
Patent Literature 60 discloses a pedometer that converts oscillations during walking or running into voltage with piezoelectric elements, and counts through a counter circuit the number of times that the voltage exceeded a set value within a predetermined time period.
Patent Literature 61 discloses an electronic device having an accelerometer. The electronic device disclosed by Patent Literature 61 pre-sets a target travel amount by target value setting means and, after the user has started to move, compares the travel amount being measured by measuring means with the target travel amount. For example, different image data are displayed at different measured travel amounts, e.g., the measured value is far below, below, or over the target value.
Patent Literature 62 discloses a sensor structure of a pedometer that enables accurate step counting. In the sensor structure of the pedometer disclosed by Patent Literature 62, a pair of vertically opposing magnets is provided, with the lower magnet being immobilized and the upper magnet being movably retained, and magnetic force detecting means is provided that detects magnetic force generated by the vertical movements of the movable magnet.
Patent Literature 63 discloses a pedometer capable of step counting without having to be worn on the waist belt. The pedometer disclosed by Patent Literature 63 includes two perpendicularly crossing acceleration sensors in the main body which are supported swingably in vertical direction and horizontal direction, respectively, and an angle detection sensor for detecting the tilt angle of the main body with respect to the ground. The pedometer counts steps by selecting one of output signals respectively of the two acceleration sensors based on the angle signal detected by the angle detection sensor.
The pedometer is disclosed as being capable of counting steps regardless of the orientation of the device or user's posture, so that the user can carry the device in any way, e.g., in a pocket or bag, in addition to slacks/skirt belt.
Patent Literature 64 discloses a pedometer that includes in a case a vertically movable piezoelectric sensor provided so that the sensing surface thereof collides against a collision surface of the case for each step by the vertical acceleration. The pedometer includes in the case an operational amplifier that amplifies output voltage of the piezoelectric sensor, and a calculator that calculates the collision count of the piezoelectric sensor by superimposing output voltage prior to collision with output voltage at collision. The pedometer further includes a display device on a side wall of the case, for displaying thereon a collision count determined by the calculator.
As a pedometer which can count steps reliably, Patent Literature 65 discloses a pedometer in which the reliability of an electric contact between a sensor contact and a contact section is improved.
Additionally, Patent Literature 66 discloses a pedometer that includes an acceleration sensor, information input means, calculation means for calculating step counts or calorie consumption, and a display. The pedometer disclosed by Patent Literature 66 sets multiple step count threshold values for each of the frequency component respectively of X-, Y- and Z-acceleration direction output signals from the acceleration sensor.
Patent Literatures 67 and 68 disclose a pedometer that includes a counter module composed of a magnetism sensing element section and a movable magnetic section. The movable magnetic section is composed of a magnetic held by an elastic member, and a guide member that allows the magnetic to move in a predetermined direction.
The pedometers disclosed by Patent Literatures 67 and 68 include at least two pendulums and count oscillations of the pendulums as step counts, wherein different pendulums have different thresholds for sensing oscillation. The pedometers not only count steps (e.g., walking steps) but measure intensity of exercise.
Commercial accelerometers currently available in the market rely on MEMS to convert mechanical energy into electrical signals to calculate living activity levels, and come in various forms, including those incorporated into wristwatch-type, pedometer-type, music player-type or sports shoes with a built in accerometer. However, the accelerometers often simply display a figure calculated by multiplying the number of accelerations by a certain coefficient value—a calculation formula focused on the measurement of physical activities (e.g., walking or running) rather than on accurate recording of daily living activities. Thus these devices are not suitable for recording of general daily living activities (see Non-Patent Literature 21).
As part of exercise prescription, heart rate monitors are commercially available that can record physical activities based on vital signs (see Non-Patent Literature 21).
The technology that enables easy heart rate measurement comes in two types: electrocardiography using electrodes to put on the breast, and infrared-based blood stream measurement. The former method measures heartbeats by detecting cardiac potential, and the latter method measures heartbeats by detecting blood stream changes. Each method measures heart rate based on beat-to-beat intervals.
For example, the following literatures concern a heart rate measuring instrument, more particularly to a small portable heart rate measuring instrument that can measure and store heart rate as well as can store measurement times. Patent Literature 69 discloses cardiac potential leading electrodes as well as the principle underlying heart rate measurement.
Patent Literature 70 discloses cardiac potential leading electrodes, one for attachment to facial skin and the other for attachment to part of the right or left hand. The cardiac potential leading electrodes disclosed by Patent Literature 70 are used in electrocardiographic heart rate meters that use the electrode of two different points put on the body surface to detect cardiac potential, to measure beat-to-beat intervals and display the number of heartbeats per minute on the display.
Patent Literature 71 discloses a simple wristwatch-type electrode heart rate meter that includes a main body; securing means for securing the main body to the user's arm with its back surface facing the body; a 3-axis acceleration sensor for detecting accelerations as vector quantities in the directions of x, y and z axes; a first electrode provided at the back surface of the main body and contacts the body surface; and a second electrode provided on the main body and can be touched with a finger.
The electrode heart rate meter includes means of detecting cardiac potential and means of calculating exercise amount by converting accelerations in the directions of x, y and z axes into scholar quantities as well as calculating heart rate based on the cardiac potential. The electrode heart rate meter further includes means of storing the calculation result by the calculating means, and a display section which is provided at the surface of the main body and on which the calculation result is displayed. The user can readily confirm the intensity of exercise.
In particular, the 3-axis acceleration sensor enables the electrode heart rate meter to detect motions performed in every directions without having to provide additional sensors. Thus, the sensor space can be minimized compared to traditional devices that use two or more acceleration sensors for exercise intensity measurement. Thus, one can carry the device as a small wristwatch without feeling any discomfort. The device is illustrated in the drawing as being capable of continuous monitoring without providing any discomfort or feeling of restriction even when the user carries the device for a long time (e.g., all the day).
By employing a vital sign-based recording method for physical activities, it is possible to measure the amount of bicycle exercise, which cannot be measured with a pedometer or accelerometer. Moreover, with this recording method, false counting due to shaking, riding in a car or train, etc., can be avoided. When measuring heart rate, however, false counting occurs as it varies depending on stress, mood swing, coffee intake, environmental temperature, medical condition, etc (see Non-Patent Literatures 22 and 23).
Moreover, since heart rate increases in proportional to the degree of load on the body in moderate and vigorous exercises (see Non-Patent Literature 24), it is not suitable as a measure of general living activity.
GPS monitors that can calculate energy consumed during walking, running, cycling, etc., based on the moving speed and distance are commercially available. These devices, of course, are not suitable for recording of general living activity.
A multi-location device means a system composed of multiple accelerometers to be attached at different points of the body. The multi-location device allows for use of accelerometers not only for the measurement of a specific physical activity (e.g., walking or running), but also in a cycling machine.
A multi-sensor device means a system that accurately records living activity using combinations of the above instruments. Commercially available multi-sensor devices come in a variety of combinations, including an accelerometer and a heart rate meter, and a heart rate meter and a GPS.
For example, the multi-sensor device is a portable terminal that includes a physical condition measuring section for measuring the user's physical condition; a GPS receiving section for receiving the positional data of the user; a transmitting/receiving section for communication by accessing wireless connections; a memory section for storing pre-set reference physical information data; and a control section for controlling the above sections.
The portable terminal stores in the memory section destination information; message data to be sent to the destination; and a monitoring program that receives data of physical information of the user from the physical condition measuring section and causes the control section to compare the reference data stored in the memory section and the received data.
The control section executes the monitoring program. More specifically, when a predetermined result is obtained as a result of the comparison between the reference data and measured value data, the control section executes processing of extracting message data stored in the memory section, generating a sending message based on the extracted message data and the positional data detected by the GPS receiving section, and automatically sending the generated message to the destination previously stored in the memory section via the wireless transmitting/receiving section.
The physical condition measuring section of the portable terminal includes a pulse measuring section for measuring pulse of the user, and a heartbeat measuring section for measuring heartbeat of the user, wherein the control section calculates blood pressure based on the measured values respectively of the pulse measuring section and heartbeat measuring section (see Patent Literature 72). This device, however, is not suitable for recording of general daily activities as it costs over 100,000 yen.
Patent Literature 73 discloses a plurality of accelerometers as well as a system for detecting, monitoring, and reporting human physiological information, such as body temperature changes, skin voltage, skin temperature, environmental temperature and pulse rate. The following describes the system disclosed by Patent Literature 73.
The system includes at least one of an accelerometer, a GSR sensor, and a heat flux sensor. The system further includes a sensor device adapted to be placed in contact with an individual's upper arm and is adapted to generate data indicative of at least one of activity, galvanic skin response and heat flow of the individual. The sensor device may also be adapted to generate derived data from at least a portion of the data indicative of activity, galvanic skin response and heat flow. The system generates analytical status data from at least one of the data indicative of at least one of activity, galvanic skin response and heat flow and the derived data, remote from the sensor system.
The system includes a central monitoring unit that includes a data storage device for retrievably storing at least one of data indicative of at least one of activity, galvanic skin response and heat flow, derived data, and analytical status data. The system further includes data transfer means that establishes electronic communication between the sensor device and the central monitoring unit, and means for transmitting the data indicative of at least one of activity, galvanic skin response and heat flow, the derived data, and the analytical status data to a recipient.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the literature, located at the user location is a sensor device adapted to be placed in proximity with at least a portion of the human body. The sensor device is preferably worn by an individual user on his or her body, for example as part of a garment such as a form fitting shirt, or as part of an arm band or the like. The sensor device includes one or more sensors, which are adapted to generate signals in response to physiological characteristics of an individual, and a microprocessor.
Proximity as used herein means that the sensors of the sensor device are separated from the individual's body by a material or the like, or a distance such that the capabilities of the sensors are not impeded.
The sensor device generates data indicative of various physiological parameters of an individual, such as the individual's heart rate, pulse rate, beat-to-beat heart variability, EKG or ECG, respiration rate, skin temperature, core body temperature, heat flow off the body, galvanic skin response or GSR, EMG, EEG, EOG, blood pressure, body fat, hydration level, activity level, oxygen consumption, glucose or blood sugar level, body position, pressure on muscles or bones, and UV radiation exposure and absorption.
In certain cases, the data indicative of the various physiological parameters is the signal or signals themselves generated by the one or more sensors and in certain other cases the data is calculated by the microprocessor based on the signal or signals generated by the one or more sensors. Methods for generating data indicative of various physiological parameters and sensors to be used therefor are well known.
Table 1 of Patent Literature 73 provides several examples of such well known methods and shows the parameter in question, the method used, the sensor device used, and the signal that is generated. Table 1 also provides an indication as to whether further processing based on the generated signal is required to generate the data.
Similar inventions are also disclosed by the same Applicant (see Patent Literatures 74-82). As with the above multi-location device, the devices disclosed in these literatures are not suitable for recording of general daily activities at they cost over 100,000 yen.
One problem common to all of the above-described devices is that users do not continue exercise using the device. While it is important to continue exercise at intensity suitable for each individual, it cannot be said that the above devices have succeeded in solving this problem.
As a technology aiming to increase motivation toward continued use of an exercise recordable device, Patent Literature 83 discloses an exercise amount display system that visually notifies the user of traveled distance and calorie consumption during walking to increase motivation toward walking exercise.
Patent Literature 84 discloses a pedometer that counts steps based on oscillations or other parameters during walking and then calculates and displays the traveled distance based on the step counts and the pre-set stride length value. The pedometer offers a virtual trails system so that the user can exercise as if he/she walked in an actual area. The pedometer thus can encourage users to continue walking.
Patent Literature 85 discloses a system for controlling exercise amount. The system pre-sets a target travel amount by target value setting means and, after the user has started to move, compares the travel amount being measured by the measuring means with the target travel amount. For example, different image data are displayed at different measured travel amounts, e.g., the measured value is far below, below, or over the target value. The literature discloses that when the system is used in an electronic pedometer, users can enjoy controlling their exercise amount because total step count is displayed in connection with image data.
Patent Literature 86 discloses a game device having an exercise amount receiving function. The game device disclosed by Patent Literature 86 includes an exercise amount measuring device such as a pedometer which calculates and displays the travel amount and walking speed; transmitting/receiving means which is provided to the exercise amount measuring device and transmits exercise amount data measured by the exercise amount measuring device; and receiving means for receiving the data sent from the transmitting/receiving means.
The game device includes control means of controlling the level of a game character by searching for a character having a level corresponding to the exercise amount data sent from transmitting/receiving means among programmed characters; and transmitting means of transmitting, upon completion of transmitting of the exercise amount data measured by the transmitting/receiving means, reception completion signals to the transmitting/receiving means.
The game device can control levels of game characters using data sent from the exercise amount measuring device such as a pedometer which calculates and display the travel distance and walking speed.
In order for a user to select a high level character, a certain amount of exercise should be performed in advance. This encourages children and adults in today, who tend to lack exercise, to exercise more frequently. It is also disclosed that the game device can improve reflexes and thus the ability of the player, enabling the player to enjoy the game device in many different ways.
Patent Literature 87 discloses a portable toy which uses a pedometer. The portable toy disclosed by Patent Literature 87 made it possible to convert step counts into a graphical depiction by using switching signals generated by walking. The device is an intellectual toy that allows a user, even when reached only midway to the destination, to imagine or learn landscapes, customs, feelings, etc., of a specific region or era by observing a graphic created based on the travel distance.
The portable toy measures travel distance by multiplying switching counts by stride length. The device stores virtual trails, such as “Oku-no-Hosomichi Tour”, “Major City Tour, from Hokkaido to Okinawa”, “The 88 Temple Pilgrimage Tour” or “53 Stations of the Tokaido Tour.” These trails help users to set their respective goals, encouraging them to continue health management with a fun.
Similarly, Patent Literature 88 discloses a game device which has a game function and a pedometer function. The game device disclosed by Patent Literature 88 changes the form of a character, displayed on the display section, over time and in association with the user's performance, i.e., step counts measured by counting means. For example, a user can make virtual friends with the displayed character. It is disclosed that, whether inside or outside the house, player's healthy activities may be actively reflected on the form of the character displayed on the display section.
Patent Literature 89 discloses a portable game device equipped with a pedometer. The portable game device disclosed by Patent Literature 89 displays steps counts on a daily, weekly or monthly basis. With the game device, a user can gain a sense of achievement e.g., daily, weekly or monthly. In this game various landmark objects are placed on a walking trail, so that the player can be notified that he/she has reached a particular point via a message or action of a game character displayed. This allows the player to attain a sense of achievement for the landmark objects he/she reached, i.e., the distance the player has walked on the day.
Patent Literature 90 discloses improvements on amusement-oriented pedometers in attempts to remove boringness of conventional pedometers as well as possible health harms from amusement-oriented pedometers due to faster paced walks. The device disclosed by Patent Literature 90 judges and displays pace appropriateness. When the step count has reached a certain number, the user plays a game that determines pace appropriateness, the result of which is reflected in the score. With this configuration, it is possible to encourage users to continue waking exercise without entailing boringness or excess exercise.
Patent Literature 91 discloses a game device which can be enjoyed also by older people. As one possible application, the game device also allows older people to enjoy training for health management or rehabilitation.
The motivation-related inventions currently disclosed all end up describing simple calorie calculations, games or step count goals, rather than describing how continuous device use can be utilized for the maintenance of good health. Accordingly, these devices ignore essential issues and thus would not be used in a continuous manner.
For continuous device use, it is critical to facilitate continuous use by mounting the device in question on a device worn by a user all the time, e.g., cellular phone, as well as to make users realize that exercise and health go hand in hand. The above literatures describe in detail only exercise of healthy people, and thus the inventions therein are different from the present invention directed to a device for recording daily living activities of diabetic patients.
One example of a system in which the above prior art technologies are combined may be the following system directed to people who wish to maintain good health, which system reliably records energy consumption during exercise, physical information, etc., while controlling energy intake, and medications and doses.
This system is directed to at least adult disease patients, people who wish to maintain good health, and people who wish to lose weight, and helps them self-monitor daily life, dietary and exercise. The system includes a portable reader which reads information designated at least by a design or number and sends the information to another device; and display means of energy consumption measured by sensing motions of the human body and measuring energy consumed during exercise.
The system includes a portable exercise amount measuring device; a storage device which can be attached to and detached from another device and which can read or write information from or to the attached device; a radio communication device which can be attached to and detached from another device and which can wirelessly transmit or receive information to or from the attached device; and means of connecting the above devices together.
The system further includes a plurality of portable computers, each including information processing means, information storing means, manual information input means, and information display means; a database which stores therein food information, personal information, medical information such as medication history in medical institutions or prescription, and general information, the database adapted to be placed in a management facility of this system.
The system further includes a main server including information processing means, information display means, manual information input means and communication means; and a plurality of network computers, each capable of transmitting or receiving information to or from the main server and including information processing means, information storing means, manual information input means and communication means, the networks adapted to be placed in a plurality of medical institutions for treating the users or prescribing or instructing health management.
The system further includes a database adapted to be placed in a plurality food supply facilities such as restaurants or drug stores, the database storing therein information indicating the amount of calories of each nutrient contained in food provided by food supply facilities; and radio communication means that can transmit or receive information to or from the radio communication device of each portable computer.
The system further includes a plurality of personal servers, each including information processing means, information display means, communication means and manual information input means; a cellular phone that enables transmission or receipt of information at least between the main server and each portable computer; and a cellular phone communication network.
The system further includes a communication network such as a digital communication network or the Internet used for communication among the main server, network computers and personal servers, and provides a design- or number-based search code unique to each database of the personal servers placed in the food supply facilities.
The system further includes a menu of items; and a plurality of physical condition measuring devices such as manometers, blood glucose meters and/or body fat scales, wherein the devices are adapted to be placed in the medical institutions and user houses, include connection means of the storage device, employ the storage device as information transmission media, and can transmit or receive information to or from the network computers and portable computers.
The system further includes a plurality of exercise assist instruments such as room runners, wherein the instruments are placed in user houses, include connection means of the storage device, employ the storage device as information transmission media, and can transmit or receive information to or from the portable computers.
The management facility stores, in the database of the main server, fundamental information unique to each user, such as daily exercise amount prescribed or instructed by a medical institution, the amount of calories of each nutrient at breakfast, lunch and dinner, medications and doses, and physical condition measurement times.
The management facility constructs a personal information database, and sends personal information stored therein to the plurality of portable computers which the users carry and for which the portable storage media is used as a transmission media.
The management facility stores at least history of medical treatment, prescriptions and examination information in medical institutions, to construct a medical information database. The management facility provides network computers placed in medical institutions with either or both of stored information and a program for displaying the information.
The management facility further construct an ingredient information database by storing at least information indicative of the amount of calories of each nutrient (e.g., sugar, protein, lipid, mineral and vitamin) per unit weight of each of ingredients.
The management facility then causes the processing means of the main server to process information regarding cooked foods, cooking methods of processed foods, types and weights of ingredients, with reference to ingredient information stored in the ingredient information database (i.e., information indicative of the amount of calories of each nutrient per unit weight of each ingredient) to calculate the amount of calories of each nutrient contained in cooked food or processed food, and sends calculations to the personal servers placed in the food supply facilities.
The user carries the exercise amount measuring device to measure the amount of energy consumed during daily life. The user then inputs the measured value to the portable computer as needed.
The portable computer determines whether or not the input amount of energy consumption exceeds the target amount prescribed at least by a medical institution, and displays the result on display means as well as stores the same in the information storage means.
When the user eats a home-made meal to obtain energy of nutrients in accordance with the calories displayed on the display means of the portable computer, the user makes reference to a food menu provided at least by the medical institution.
The user then inputs the amount of calories intake to the portable computer with the manual information input means, whereby the amount of calories of each nutrient intake is displayed on the display means and is stored in the information storage means.
The user also obtains the above energy from cooked food provided at food supply facilities.
In this case, the user uses a reader of the portable computer to read a search code, which is designated at least by a design or number in a menu of the facility and is unique to each food name. This causes the search information to be transmitted to the personal server placed in the food supply facility via the wireless communication device of the portable computer. With this search information, the personal database is searched for appropriate information, which is transmitted to the portable computer.
When the user obtains the above energy from processed food purchased from the food supply facility, the user uses the reader of the portable computer to read a barcode on the processed food. This causes search information to be transmitted to the personal server placed in the food supply facility via the wireless communication device of the portable computer.
The personal server searches its database for appropriate information, and corresponding information is transmitted to the portable computer.
The portable computer compares the information transmitted from the personal server, i.e., the amount of calories of each of nutrients contained in cooked food or processed food with those prescribed by a medical institution, and stores in the storage means information indicative of excess or deficiency of calories from the cooked food or processed food. The portable computer also displays the information on the display means.
This encourages the user to determine whether or not to eat the cooked food or processed food, or to determine the amount of acceptable calories. The portable computer notifies the user of a body parameter to be measured and measurement time via the display means based on the prescription of a medical institution or the like.
As described above, the daily life/health management system and method of operating the same disclosed by Patent Literature 92 allow a user to easily and reliably monitor and record the amount of energy consumption, measured physical condition values, amounts of calories of nutrients intake, and medications and doses, as prescribed or instructed by a medical institution.
Patent Literature 92 discloses that the system is targeted to would-be adult disease patients who need daily life monitoring, as well as to those who wish to maintain good health or lose weight in a healthy manner, and that the system helps those people to easily and reliably monitor or record the amount of energy consumption, measured physical condition values, amounts of calories of nutrients intake, and medications and doses, as prescribed or instructed by a medical institution, while controlling the operations.
The Isomura invention is directed to a system that allows a plurality of devices to communicate with one another, which is extremely fascinating in that information is automatically managed. However, it costs too much for individuals to buy devices supported by this system one by one. Moreover, it is likely that huge efforts will be needed from both public and private sectors before establishing an information infrastructure. There is also concern over the handling of personal information by this system, for example. Furthermore, a major drawback of the Isomura invention is that the inventor focused on acquisition, provision, utilization, etc., of information so much that they totally failed to describe human connections among users—which is important in health management or blood glucose control.
Beginning fiscal year 2008, with the ever-increasing prevalence of metabolic syndrome, the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare of Japan has started to require insured persons to receive special health checkups and health care guidance. Under this circumstance, companies from various fields, including health care, exercise machine and amusement, are developing various metabolic syndrome-related services.
The most difficult challenge was that how we can keep the user's motivation high. Many of the services conclude that the key is human connection (e.g., connections among users, or connections between the service provider and user). Isomura fails to discuss the most important points—why users can use the system continuously, and how the system keeps the motivation high.
Moreover, the Isomura invention differs from the present invention in the following points: All devices are set apart from one another; medical practitioners confirms the collected information using a different device than the one used for measuring; exercise is measured rather than daily living activities; and forth. Moreover, Isomura provides no detailed description of system units (e.g., instruments or devices) required; therefore, with the Isomura invention, the essential user needs have not yet been met. Accordingly, it can be concluded that the Isomura's system, where information is merely transmitted from one device to another, is nothing more than words on paper.
Additionally, a biological signal measuring device is disclosed that includes a main body having a palm support formed on an upper surface; a sensor section formed on the palm support for measuring biological signals of a subject, the sensor section including an electrode that is adapted to electrically contacts the palm of the subject; and a calculation section which is formed in the main body and receives signals from the sensor section to perform predetermined calculations. The sensor section may include a blood pressure cuff for measuring blood pressure at a finger.
Patent Literature 94 discloses an exercise plan proposing device for supporting users to improve body parameters by exercise. The exercise plan proposing device disclosed by Patent Literature 94 includes exercise plan generating means for calculating the intensity of exercise and exercise time that are needed to achieve a set target body parameter within a set exercise period; and exercise plan output means for displaying the calculated intensity of exercise and calculated exercise time to the user.
Patent Literature 95 discloses a user's health management method in a health management system. The method used in the health management system disclosed by Patent Literature 95 includes a step of maintaining a first database storing therein medical interview questions as well as a second database storing therein average physical condition information; a step of presuming the current physical condition of the user; and a step of comparing the current physical condition and average physical condition information with reference to the second database, to detect any changes in the body parameters of the user.
The user's health management method further includes a step of referencing the first database to output lifestyle question information associated with changes in the body parameters; a step of receiving, from the user, input of information regarding an answer to the lifestyle question; a step of analyzing user's physical condition based on the measured current physical condition and the information regarding an answer to the lifestyle question; and a step of reporting information regarding user's physical condition in accordance with the analysis result.
By presenting information of the user's health condition analyzed by the health management system by means of diagrams or graphs, the user can visually manage his health condition. Moreover, the literature discloses that, by presenting specific countermeasures in relation to exercise, diet, etc., or presenting them on a weekly basis, the user can more easily manage his health condition.
Referring to FIG. 6 of this literature, which illustrates the configuration of the health management system, first database 110 stores health management feedback information for different types of user's health condition information. The health management feedback information includes user's health conditions based on answers to questions, as well as health management measures for different health conditions.
The health management feedback information contains one or more of diet regimen, exercise regimen and movement regimen for maintaining good health condition. The second database includes user's average physical condition information, which is reference information used to determine whether the user is in normal condition or abnormal condition. The user's average physical condition information is an average of measured values of a body parameter of a user when he/she is healthy, normal condition.
The measuring section measures user's current physical condition. The measuring section measures a variety of parameters, including blood pressure, ECG, pulse rate, respiration rate, and galvanic skin response (GSR), by rapid analysis of biological signals from both hands of the user.
The measuring device uses one sensor for the measurement of user's body fat content and electrocardiogram (ECG). The literature discloses that the measuring device may also measure body weight, blood glucose, body temperature and skin condition. Further, the detection section compares the measured current physical condition with average physical condition information with reference to the second database, to detect any changes in the body parameters.
For example, in the case where blood pressure is measured as current physical condition information, the detection section compares the measured blood pressure level with an average blood pressure level stored in the database. When the measured blood pressure is found to be greater or less than the average value, it is determined that, among many body parameters, blood pressure has changed.
Referring to FIG. 7 which shows a flowchart of the health management method, in step 220, the health management system measures current physical condition of a user, including at last one of blood pressure, blood glucose level, body weight, body temperature, skin condition, and activity level.
In step 240 the health management system references the first database to output lifestyle question information associated with the change thus detected. When the change is detected for blood glucose level, for example, lifestyle question information associated with blood glucose is output. This information may be a question to determine whether or not intake of sugar-containing food can be permitted, a question to determine whether or not administration of a diabetic medication can be permitted, and so forth.
In the case of blood glucose, lifestyle question information is output in association with a changed body parameter, and other types of question information are output over different time spans of medical interview.
Analyzed lifestyle information includes analysis of lifestyle correlated with user's health, such as dietary habit, activity level, and dosage of medication. Health condition information includes warning messages for different risky health conditions, as well as causes of the risky health conditions.
Referring to FIG. 10, when the user is, for example, a diabetic patient, the health management system outputs in step 570 eleventh question information associated with diabetes as additional diabetes question information. Eleventh question information includes, for example, a question that requests the user to confirm whether or not he/she has taken a diabetic medication. The question may read “Have you taken a diabetic medication?”
In response to the eleventh question information, the health management system receives an input from the user as to whether or not he/she has taken a diabetic medication. If the health management system receives an answer to the effect that the user has not yet taken a diabetic medication, the health management system outputs a warning message in step 575.
The warning message is presented to the user as a specific measure to diabetes, which may read as follows: “You are suffering from diabetes, but are receiving no diabetes treatment. Diabetes will develop serious complications such as cancers, kidney diseases or physiological disorders. Immediate blood glucose control and examinations for possible diabetes-associated complications are required. You should consult a diabetes specialist to receive appropriate treatment.”
In Patent Literature 59, the following health management for diabetic patients is disclosed by way of example: In step 580, the health management system acquires user's health condition based on the measured physical condition and on the answer input by the user in response to the medical question, and then outputs a daily health report according to the health condition.
The Kim et al. invention is directed to a health management system which basically relies on a manometer and databases coupled thereto. Thus, Kim et al describes in detail blood pressure measurement, but provides little descriptions of other body parameters such as ECG, pulse rate, respiration rate, GSR, body fat, body weight, blood glucose level, body temperature, skin condition, and activity level. In particular, it is totally unclear how activity level or blood glucose level can be measured with the simply named “system.”
As to blood glucose measurement, TAIDOC (Taiwan) and GENEXEL-SEIN (Korea) release blood glucose meters in which a manometer and a blood glucose measuring device are combined. These devices employ a biosensor attachable to and detachable from the measuring device.
In the Kim invention, a unspecified “measuring section” measures blood glucose level. It should be noted, however, a technology that enables blood glucose measurement without using any biosensor is a unknown and non-existing technology. Such a unknown technology definitely possesses novelty and inventiveness over any state-of-the-art technology, and therefore, Kim et al should specifically discloses it in the specification or claims of their application for which patent protection is sought.
Suppose a biosensor is integrated with a manometer in the Kim's “measuring section”, the biosensor must include a reagent containing enzyme or the like at the measuring part, which reagent needs to be stored in a container until use. For this reason, it is noted that the Kim's system cannot provide a satisfactory measurement result.
It is generally known that in any method, whether invasive or noninvasive, biochemical analysis largely depends on the surrounding temperature (see Non-Patent Literatures 25-28). Particularly in the case of the Kim invention, as the “measuring section” is integrated with the system, the influence of heat transfer from the system cannot be avoided. Therefore, it is noted that the Kim's system cannot provide a satisfactory measurement result also in this aspect.
Patent Literature 22 discloses a health management device for predicting the motion pattern of the user who carries this device using user's physical motion data. The health management device disclosed by Patent Literature 22 includes a motion sensor which detects as physical motion data acceleration (G) and angular speed (Ω) of part of the user's body along at least one of the directions of x, y and z axes; and identifying means for generating step count data by extracting the periodicity of either of both of the acceleration (G) and angular speed (Ω). The health management device further includes mapping data to be compared with the detected physical motion data, the mapping data consisting of [acceleration (G)/angular speed (Ω)] and [step count data] which are previously prepared.
By comparing the measured physical motion data with the mapping data consisting of [acceleration (G)/angular speed (Ω)] and [step count data], the health management device can precisely predict the motion pattern of the user and thus can reduce the frequency and time that physical motion data is measured.
It is disclosed that this also reduces the number of data to be processed and therefore the clock frequency of a control circuit, resulting in reduced power consumption. Regarding the necessity to cut power consumption, the literature discloses that measurement of angular speed (Ω) requires approximately 100 times as large electric power as measurement of acceleration (G).
It is also disclosed tat the health management device preferably includes additional sensors for measuring at least one of heart rate, beat-to-beat intervals, blood pressure, blood flow rate, oxygen consumption, blood glucose level and body temperature, for the purpose of supporting health management more efficiently. However, such additional sensors are not illustrated in the drawings.
Referring the description of the drawings, it is disclosed that, although not illustrated, it is preferable to provide additional sensors for measuring at least one of heart rate (pulse rate), beat-to-beat intervals, blood pressure, blood flow rate, oxygen consumption, blood glucose level and body temperature, as a measuring device other than the motion sensor for detecting acceleration (G) and angular speed (Ω) of part of the user's body in at least one of the directions of x, y and Z axes. Namely, it is disclosed that it is possible to more precisely predict the motion pattern as well as to more efficiently support health management, by measuring, with dedicated sensors, physical motion data other than acceleration (G), angular speed (Ω) and step counts.
It is presumed that the health management sensor includes sensors adapted to measure at least one of heart rate (pulse rate), beat-to-beat intervals, blood pressure, blood flow rate, oxygen consumption, blood glucose level and body temperature (see Patent Literature 22).
The Shiratori et al. invention is directed to an exercise meter which relies on acceleration and angular speed. Only passing reference is made in the last claim 14 to the device that includes “sensors which measure at least one of heart rate (pulse rate), beat-to-beat intervals, blood pressure, blood flow rate, oxygen consumption, blood glucose level and body temperature.” As with the Kim invention, no description is provided for such sensors. In particular, it is totally unclear how blood glucose level can be measured with the simply named “health management system.”
Suppose a biosensor is integrated with the exercise meter in these additional “sensors”, the biosensor must include a reagent containing enzyme or the like at the measuring part, which reagent needs to be stored in a container until use. Thus, as with the Kim invention, it is noted that the Shiratori's device cannot provide a satisfactory measurement result.
Moreover, as in the case of the Kim invention, since the “sensors” should be integrated with the device, the influence of heat transfer from the device cannot be avoided. Therefore, it is noted that, as long as a biochemical parameter like blood glucose level is measured, the Shiratori's device cannot provide a satisfactory measurement result.